What You Don't Know, Won't Hurt You
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: Sondra Vaughn is Jane's younger sister. Since Jane and Lucas have passed through Degrassi's doors, now it's Sondra's turn.
1. Chapter 1

**What You Don't Know, Won't Hurt You**

Sondra Vaughn blew through the doors of Degrassi like TNT. Her eyes floated to the crowd and whistled. All eyes reverted to her.

"I'm a whiskey drinkin', cowboy chasin' helluva time. I like Kenny, Keith, Allan and Patsy Cline. I'm a full grown Queen Bee lookin' for honey. Now I didn't come here to hear somethin' thumpin' from the city. I shaved my legs, I paid my money. Those of you who've been here awhile knew my sister. I'm Sondra Vaughn. Jane Vaughn is my older sister. I like to play football." She traipsed through the hall to her locker. No one's eyes left her. Riley was the first to speak.

"Not another one! Jane was bad enough! Now a sister!"

"You're Riley. I heard about you. You fucking jump me and I'll go psycho on your gay ass." She snapped. Zane moved but Riley stopped him.

"Jane was tough. I reckon we let sister be. "He said. Zane backed off. A blonde boy approached her.

"I'm KC. KC Guthrie. I'm on the football team. If you want, I could talk to coach Armstrong and get you a tryout."

"Sounds great."

"How 'bout a date?"

"How 'bout not?"

"You want the tryout or not?"

"One date," She said. "And no funny business." He nodded. She found her locker and found her first class. English. The teacher was a bit of a whackjob.

"We're doing a project on a Shakespearean piece. You'll be working in groups of 3. Mr. Goldsworthy, Mr. Torres, would you mind working with our new student, Ms. Vaughn?"

"Sure."

"Sure." She was then instantly bombarded by 2 boys seating themselves beside her.

"I'm Eli" The black haired boy said.

"I'm Adam." The brown haired boy cut across him.

"Sondra." She replied.


	2. Bone Chilling Secret

**What You Don't Know, Won't Hurt You**

**Notes:** I pulled a time skip. I didn't feel like writing Sondra and KC's date. Let's just say it ended badly. A couple months have passed and she's grown to deeply trust Adam and Eli….But is it enough?

-Dream-

"_Oh, Sondra! Your pj's are backwards!"_

"_No daddy! Stop! "_

"_Stay still Sondra. That's it. Now, we're not gonna tell mommy or anybody else about this, are we Sondra?" She shook her head. Soon Jane's plea's graced her ears. She cried silently. Her cries soon brought Lucas's face at the door, asking if she was alright. She nodded. Her cries never brought mom._

-End of dream-

Sondra shot up in bed. Adam sat at the end of her bed.

"Dude, that's just spooky. " She said. His unrelenting gaze troubled her. Had he heard her? Was she crying or screaming in her sleep again?

"I heard you," he mumbled quietly." You kept telling your dad to stop…. I didn't know what to do. I just let you sleep." He looked up at her. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" She nodded.

"When I was younger, my dad used to put me to bed. He'd take forever. He told me "my pajamas were backwards" and then he'd "fix them." Except by fixing he meant… "She erupted into tears. He pulled her close.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me."

"But I do. I just can't piece it together in a sentence. It was too horrifying. "

"Did he like….. Touch you? Wait, it's not my business. You don't have to say a word." Adam was hesitating.

"Yes. All the time." She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe someone could do that to their child." He was angry, but was strong for her.

"Please don't leave."

"I didn't plan on it."


	3. Chapter 3

**What You Don't Know Won't Hurt You**

"Rough night?" Eli asked.

"You have no idea." She said as she opened her locker.

"I can tonight a better one." She laughed and sighed.

"Is Eli Goldsworthy asking me out, on a date?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Possibly. Do you want me to be?"

"You know, I really hate when people answer a question with a question. Usually a _maieutic person pisses me off. It makes them look stupid. Then you do it."_

_"_Aux antipodes sur moi, n'est-ce pas? Mon vous êtes un renard un ne sont pas vous, Sondra._ "_

_"Vous venez de passer fran_çaises! _"_

_"So around 7-ish?"_

_"Oui Oui." She puttered to class. It was her first date since she made the football team. _

_-Later-_

_"Why would you do that if it hurts you so much?" He asked her patiently._

_"I don't know." She replied._


End file.
